Twisted Love
by zanessa4eva7117
Summary: There I was standing there... watching... that's all I could do. I couldn't fight. I'd be killed. Rosalie and Jacob couldn't settle their differences... All I could do was stand there and watch while they killed each other.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Love Chapter 1

I was so excited... Jacob finally got to come to my school! Rosalie was going to freak! Literally! I got out of my rusty truck while Alice ran over to me.

"Bella!" she sort of screamed.

"Hey Alice!" I hugged her tightly... too tightly. She was crushing my bones! "Alice! Too tight!" I managed to get out.

"Oops! Sorry!" Alice let go.

Jasper walked up to us. "Hey!" he hugged Alice

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie. She didn't look to happy. Just wait until she saw Jacob! Tingles went up my spine.

All of a sudden, someone covered my eyes. I screamed.

"It's ok! It's just me!"

Jacob twirled me around.

"Oh! Hey!" I said in relief.

Rosalie walked up to us. "Oh look, the dog is here."

Jacob growled. "Hey Blondie! Wanna hear a joke?" He smiled.

Rosalie growled. "Not today Mutt!" She walked away.

I could tell she was hurting inside. Emmett was gone... forever. I couldn't image her pain. The Volturi lost control... it tore her apart. But she has Edward now... I couldn't be with Edward... not after what happened... I just couldn't.

"We better get to class guys." Jasper said.

"You're right! Carlisle will kill us if we get detention if we miss class again." Alice commented.

"You're right! Let's go." Jacob said. "Want me to carry your books?"

"No I can do it!" I said.

He smiled as he took the books out of my hand so fast that they were gone in a flash.

We all walked to class.

I walked into math class and saw Rosalie. She looked up at me... her eyes filled with anger. I was hesitant as I walked toward her. She looked down. Rose and I were such good friends... but we were not right now. She had Edward... why was she still mad at me? Wait... that was a dumb question. Jacob... she was mad at Jacob.

I sat down next to Rosalie. "Hey Rose!"

She didn't even look up. "Hi."

My heart burned. I loved Rose... I hated that she was so mad at me! I just wanted this to stop.

"Rose... I'm really sorry. I didn't want this to happen... it just did. You have Edward! Please don't be mad at me!"

"Well.. I am mad at you Bella. You left the love of your life for a mutt!"

"Stop calling him that! Want me to call you a parasite?"

She starred at me... dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Rose... I would never call you that."

"Well... I'm not sorry!" She looked down at her paper.

I starred at her in disbelief... how she could say that! I was her best friend!

"Rose please!"

She looked up so quickly... "Stop trying to make things better because nothing will ever be better!! Never!!!"

We starred at each other. We couldn't speak. My mouth went dry. I need water... but I couldn't move. We had just ended our friendship... forever... because of a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Love Chapter 2

I couldn't move. Rosalie was trying to pretend that she was working… but I knew that she wasn't. She was dying inside… I hoped. Was she as sad as I was? Was she dying inside? I put my hand on hers… I felt her freezing cold skin… but only for a second. She pulled her hand away quickly… too quickly. I love the feeling of her skin… but of course I loved the feel of Jacob's burning hot skin. I wish Rosalie could know how much I was hurting. If only she knew.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and she sprang out of her seat like it was a furnace. I starred and watch her leave wishing she would turn back and look at me… but she didn't. Tears flooded my eyes… I couldn't stand it any longer! I needed Rose… but she would never forgive me… and I didn't blame her.

I started to get up… at least it was time for lunch. Then I could see Alice and talk to her… cry on her shoulder. But I couldn't… I needed to be strong… what I really needed was Rosalie.

I walked out of the door and saw Jacob leaning on the wall waiting for me. I smiled,

"Hey Bells! How was class?" He grabbed by books again.

What was I supposed to say? I wanted to die. I hated math… Rosalie… by best friend… hated me. "Fine." I managed to say.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the face. "I know you Bells… something's wrong."

"Tears streamed down my eyes. "Rosalie…" I stammered.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Bella…" He hugged me. "Let's go get some pizza! That'll cheer you up!"

I smiled. "Ok."

We walked into the lunch room and Alice waved at me. "Bella! Over here!"

Jacob and I got some pizza and sat down next to her and Jasper. I noticed that Rosalie wasn't sitting in her usual spot… next to me. I looked around the lunchroom and then I saw her… sitting next to Edward. I wondered if Rosalie would ever forgive me… I doubt it… we would never get through this,

"Bella?" Alice said to get my attention.

I turned my head… trying to hold back tears. They were all staring at me… and I stared blankly back. "What?" I managed to get out of my mouth.

I knew Jacob was worried. "Are you okay Bells? Do you want to go home?"

"No… I have a history quiz today, I can't miss that,,," I was trying to hold back tears but everyone could see through my face.

"Bella… I don't think you should beat yourself up over this." Alice said. She grabbed my hand. The freezing cold sent shivers up my spine. "I hate seeing you like that. I love you so much… you need to stop this."

Tears came rushing down my face at this point. They couldn't stop. I tried to pick up my pizza… but my hands were too shaky.

Edward came over to the table. He sat down next to me. I looked away. I couldn't bare to look at his face. He touched my arm and I pulled away instantly. He gave up.

"Hey Bella. What's new?" he said just trying to make conversation.

"What's new? You're girlfriend absolutely hates me… that's what's new." I managed to stammer while I tried to hold back tears.

"She doesn't hate you Bells… she's just really mad… because of that." He gestured toward Jacob.

I was boiling at this point. I was so tired of people having a problem with Jacob! Why couldn't they just get over it? "I don't care if Rosalie doesn't like Jacob! She needs to get over it! I'm tired of this… OF YOU!" I was furious.

Edward scooted away from me. He could tell that I was about to explode. "Chill Bells! I'm not in your fight! Leave me out of this!"

"You were always in this Edward! You just never knew it!" I stood up at this point. "If Rosalie wants to talk to me, she doesn't have to send you!" I started to run out of the lunchroom.

"Bells! Wait!" Jacob yelled after me, but I didn't listen. I just kept running and running. I never wanted to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Love Chapter 3

I kept running. I couldn't stop! I didn't want to… I just wanted to run away… run away from everything. I just wanted to lock myself in my room and never come out. I wanted to hide my face… never show my ugly face that people hated so much. I just wanted to hide. But someone caught up to me… and I knew it wasn't Rosalie.

"Bella! Bella stop! Please!" said Jacob. I'm glad he followed me. I needed someone to talk to… since I didn't have Rose anymore. I decided to stop and fell to the ground exhausted. My legs were so tired. I just collapsed on the ground.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He knelt down beside me. I could tell he was worried… but I just couldn't stop.

"Y-y-yes…" I stammered. I couldn't hold back the tears. They were flooding from my face.

"Bella… you need to get up." He said as he grabbed my arms and tried to pull me up. My body was limb so I couldn't stand. "Bella… can you stand?"

My vision was blurry. "No…" I said as the verge of passing out. Suddenly, I could feel cold hands picking me up. "Rosalie?" I said quickly.

"No Bells… it's not Rosalie." Edward said as he started walking.

I started squirming and fighting for him to put me down. "Let go of me! Where's Jacob?"

"He's right beside you! I'm not putting you down! Stop squirming!" he said. He tightened his grip and I knew that I was going to lose this fight. I couldn't argue with a vampire.

"Put her down Edward. I was handling this fine even before you came." Jacob growled at Edward.

"You're not telling me what to do. Rosalie wants to talk to her. I'm doing Rosalie a favor… so chill!" Edward yelled.

Jacob took a step back. I knew he didn't want to start anything with Edward. I couldn't go through anymore pain… and hurt Rosalie even more than Jack and I already had. "Fine… but I'm coming with you. I don't want anything to happen to Bella." Jacob commented.

"What do you think we're going to do to her? Suck all the blood out of her body? We would never! How dare you accuse us of that!"

"I never said that you were going to do anything! I'm just going to be there in case she passes out again! Chill!"

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry for everything Jacob… but I just can't forgive you for what you did. I don't know if I ever can… but we need to be cool… for everyone's sake."

I knew he was talking about me. Tears came out of my eyes again… like a water fall. I wish Jacob never made the Volturi mad. If he wouldn't have… the Volturi wouldn't have tried to kill Jacob but killed Emmett instead. I missed Emmett… was always so funny… so full of life. But he was gone now… and I had to accept that. We all did.

"I'm sorry for everything too. I didn't want any of this to happen… Emmett was a good guy. Everyone liked him… I know I defiantly did… I wish I could take back what I did… but I can't." Jacob said.

"I accept your apology… but Rosalie won't. I don't think she ever will. She loved Emmett… and I don't think she'll ever love me as much as she loved Emmett… but I'll have to face that. I love her… and I'm very sad for her."

"I know and I'm so sorry… so… friends?" Jacob stuck out his hand.

Edward looked at it. I starred at it… hoping he would take it. I just wanted to grab Edward's arm and make him grab it. These were the two boys that were so important to me… I just wanted them to be friends!

"Sure…" Edward grabbed Jacob's hand.

I sighed in relief… but I wondered how long this would last. I wondered if I would get in the way… or if Rosalie would. I could just only hope and wait that this friendship would last a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Love Chapter 4

Edward carried me back to school… talking to Jake the whole way back. I was so glad that they were friends… but for now. They didn't talk to me once… but I just listened to their conversation. There was so much going on in my head right now… Rosalie…. Jacob… Edward…. and their new friendship. I couldn't stop thinking about everything… it was swirling in my head so fast.

"Bella! There you are! I was so worried about you!"

I knew it was Alice when she said Bella… she had that slightly high voice that I loved. Everything about Alice was so unique… and I loved that about her. "Hi Alice…" I was still really weak. I didn't want to be let down… just yet.

She ran up to me with Jasper glued to her side. They never left each other… never. Jasper starred at me blankly… probably trying to calm me down… I needed that a lot lately. I smiled at him… and he seemed to get my thank you. Edward started to put me down… put I wasn't ready to stand yet. I stood up… but my legs weren't ready for that. They wiggled and gave way. Luckily, Jacob was there to catch me.

"Bella! Did she pass out again?" Rosalie said from the corner.

They all stopped and looked at her… surprised. I couldn't believe she was standing there… watching me… caring about me. I looked over at her… surprised at how close she was. She stood there… her blonde hair so perfect… she was so perfect. I reached for her but she backed away from me. Tears came to me at this time. They flew from my eyes like tidal waves… they wouldn't stop. They just kept coming and coming.

"Bella… please don't cry!" Jacob said trying to calm me down. He put his hand on my head… his hand felt so warm. But the tears didn't stop… they just kept coming. Jacob looked up at Rosalie. "How can you just stand there and watch her cry. It's not her fault! It's mine! Don't blame her! She loves you Rosalie… she needs you… more than you think." He looked back down at me… his eyes filled with anger. He hated to see me upset… but I couldn't stop the tears and the pain. I stared back at him… trying to control my eyes… but they wouldn't stop. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my arm. Jacob and I both looked at it… and this time… it was Rosalie's. I looked up at her… and her eyes met mine for once in about a week. I tried to smile the best I could… but the tears kept coming.

"Rosalie… I…" I started.

"Shh Bella… I have something to tell you." She said. I was ready for the hurt to start again. My heart stopped beating as I waited for Rosalie to talk… I was so scared that she wouldn't forgive me. "I shouldn't have treated you like this… and I apologize. I'm so sorry for everything. I know that Emmett being…" She paused… I knew that she was crying inside. "Gone is not your fault. And I know Jacob didn't do that on purpose… he was just trying to help." She looked at Jacob… but didn't smile. "I still don't forgive you Jacob… and I probably never will. But I do know that you're right. I know that it wasn't Bella's fault and I shouldn't treat her like this."

Jacob looked up at Rosalie. "Thank you." He looked back down at me.

Thank you? That's all he could say? Well… I didn't blame him… Rosalie and Jacob never liked each other… and they never would. I was so surprised that I couldn't speak. I can't believe that she forgave me. But… would we go back to being best friends again? I don't think we could… or could we?


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett's Death

Zanessa4eva7117 note: This is the story of how Emmett died. I wanted to show you how so you don't have to ask me wondering. :D Hope you like it!

We walked into the tunnel leading to the Volturi's lair. Edward was leading the way… I was right beside him. I had been here before… and each step I took sent shivers up my spine. I finally saw I dim light in the distance… and I didn't want to go any closer. I stopped dead in my tracks afraid to go on. Jacob came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders gently.

"You can do it Bella… I'm here with you." Jacob said softly.

"Okay…" I managed to say. I was so scared… but having everyone here with me was comforting. Jacob, Rose, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. We started to walk... but I was so petrified. I started shaking… it was so cold in the tunnel. Every step I took made me one step closer to the light… to the Volturi.

We walked into the room… and saw Aro sitting on his throne. He smiled as he saw me… still human… I knew he was delighted.

"The Cullens! How delightful to see all of you… and you brought another vampire… who are you son?" Aro commented.

"I'm not a vampire… I'm a werewolf." Jacob said as he scooted closer to me.

"A WEREWOLF!" Aro yelled as he ran down to Jacob and stood right in front of him. "How dare you come in my presence! I don't allow wolves in my lair."

"I'm sorry Aro." Edward said trying to protect Jacob. "We had to bring him… Bella made us."

I looked over at Edward wishing he wouldn't have said my name. I was in for it.

"Well… if it isn't Ms. Bella Swan. I see that you're not a vampire… why is this?" He seemed mad that I didn't do as I was told. I started shaking again… afraid to speak. "Tongue tied? WHY DID YOU GO AGAINST MY WISHES?!?!"

I jumped at the sound of his raised voice. "I-I-I didn't become a vampire because I'm in love with a werewolf… I'm sorry I went against your wishes Aro." I tried to back away but he grabbed my arm.

"You're going to pay for not listening to me!" Aro started to get closer… his mouth wide open.

Suddenly, all the Cullens and Jacob rushed toward me and pulled me back. "Over my dead body Aro!" Rosalie said. She was getting angry. Jacob was right in front of me so I couldn't see Aro's reaction. Jacob was too tall. Jacob suddenly ran over to Aro.

"You touch my girlfriend and I will rip you to shreds! I've killed a vampire once I can kill another!" Jacob yelled at Aro.

Aro looked surprised. He probably looked at Jacob as a challenge… a game to play. He was going to play games with Jacob… I started shaking again. "So… you wanna make a wager?" Aro said as he smiled evilly. I wanted to die… to collapse… Aro was going to try to kill Jacob… and I had to stand here and watch.

Jacob seemed confused. "What kind of wager?"

Aro smiled. "We fight… right here and now. If you win… I won't kill you or any of your friends… but if I win… I get to turn your beloved Bella into a vampire as I wished."

"NO!!!" I screamed. "HOW DARE YOU! JACOB! SAY NO!"

Jacob looked back at my horrified face. His didn't look to calm as well. He looked back at Aro. "What if I don't accept your request?"

Aro smiled even more widely. "Then I kill you… and make your human a vampire."

I was struggling to break free and run to Aro and kill him. I just wanted to kill him! How could he do this? Why did he want me to become a vampire so bad? Why? "Let me go Rosalie! Please!"

"Why would you even ask that question?" Rosalie hissed. "Do you want to be killed?"

That word upset me… killed… would that be me? Jacob? My tears escaped from my eyes. I wish I was a vampire right now… none of this would have happened.

"You've thought long enough! What is your answer mutt?!" Aro shouted.

Jacob looked back at me and tried to smile. I knew what his answer was… what his answer had to be. I just didn't want him to do this. "I accept Aro."

Aro smiled. "Excellent!" He wiped off his cape. "We start this now!"

Jacob's body started shaking… and just like that… he was a werewolf. He stood there… his black eyes staring at me. I tried to smile… but I just couldn't.

"Alright mutt… I'm ready." Aro said as he formed his body into a fight position.

Jacob looked at me one last time… and then pounced toward Aro. I stood there in fear. Rosalie was the only thing that was supporting my body. I couldn't bear to watch. Hearing whimpers coming from Jacob and yells coming from Aro. It was so terrible… but I couldn't look away. Suddenly, Emmett ran over to the fight and jumped in. I screamed for him not wanting him to get hurt. I looked up at Rosalie's face… she was as stiff as a board. Her eyes were completely focused on the love of her life… Emmett. Alice and Jasper ran over to help. Edward next. It was horrifying. I stood there and watched as the people I loved tried not to get killed. All I could hear was growling and whimpering. When was this going to stop? I wanted to fall to the ground into a pile of nothing. I couldn't stand to see the people I loved fight over something so stupid… me. Suddenly, the fighting stopped and I saw Emmett fall to the ground.

Rosalie screamed in horror. "EMMETT!"


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Love Chapter 6

Rosalie looked down at me… she smiled. I stared back at her… but the tears kept coming. I was an emotional wreck.

"Bella love… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have done this to you. Look at you." She laughed. "You are a wreck. Stop crying." She reached down and wiped my cheeks off. Her cold hands sent shivers down my spine. My cheeks flushed. She laughed again. "Edward was right… I love when you do that."

I smiled and laughed. Edward always loved it when I flushed. That was one of the things that he loved the most. I looked up at Jacob and he smiled at me. I could tell that he was happy… happy for me that is. I looked around at everyone. They were all starring and smiling at me. It made me feel…. uncomfortable. The stared at me like I was a new born baby… but I wasn't. I was just an emotional girl who just got her best friend back. I smiled at the thought. I looked at Edward and I could tell that he wished that he could read my mind. I was tired of being halfway on the ground.

"I wanna get up please." I said.

Everyone moved at once to help me up. It was weird… was there something that they weren't telling me? Why were they all staring at me and wanting to help me all the time? I became suspicious. I let Jacob help me up… since he was the one supporting me. Right after I stood up, Alice ran up to me and hugged me… but not too tight this time. She liked to hug me... but I'm not sure why. I loved Alice… she was like a sister to me… just like Rose. I had two sisters… and I was loving it. I turned around and ran to Rosalie. She took my hug freely and didn't back away. I was so thrilled.

*Later*

I was sitting in my room… in the middle of my room… just thinking. Thinking about everything… Jacob…. Rosalie… and trying to find out if they were hiding anything. What if they were hiding something? What could it be? Was Jacob in on it? Alice? What weren't they telling me?

"Bella!" someone screamed. It came from my window. I jumped up and ran to my window. There in my tree was… Jacob. I smiled at him.

"What are you doing? You're going to fall!" I laughed as I saw him struggling.

"Sorry Bella. I'm not exactly a cat you know… I can't do these kinds of things." Jacob grumbled as he struggled more.

I stood there and laughed. Jacob… the werewolf… was trying to climb a tree. I stared at him. "You're going to fall and hurt yourself Jacob."

"Well… even if I did fall off this tree… I wouldn't die remember?" He smiled. He thought he was so funny… but he was. I started laughing even harder. My legs felt numb and I grabbed the window sill for support. That freaked him out.

"Bella! Are you going to pass out again?!?! Dang it! I wish I was part cat. Trees suck!" Jacob said.

This killed me. I started laughing so hard. Watching his struggle was so funny. He wasn't good at these kinds of things. "I'm fine Jacob. Want me to come outside instead?"

He smiled. "I wish you wouldn't have suggested that five minutes ago." He dropped to the ground. "Hurry up!"

I walked downstairs and ran into Charlie. "Hey Bells… where are you going?"

"Jacob's outside." I replied. "We're just going to hang out and talk… ok?"

"Jacob… I like that kid… smart boy. Go ahead… but don't be out late ok?"

I smiled at Charlie. "Sure dad… I won't be gone long." I walked out the front door and looked around for Jacob. He was sitting under the tree. I walked over to him. "Hey Jacob." I sat down next to him.

"Hey Bells! This is way easier than climbing this stupid tree. Man… I don't know how cats can do it."

I laughed… I couldn't help but laugh. "You're so goofy."

"That's me!" He smiled wide.

This was a perfect time to ask him… ask him if they were keeping something from me. But I didn't know how to ask him… just I go right out and say it? Or do I trick him into telling me? I got nervous at this point… and my body started shaking. He must have realized that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Bella?" His voice sounded more worried than usual.

I looked at him straight in the eye. "If I asked you a question, would you answer it truthfully? And not lie?"

He didn't look away when he answered. "Of course Bella. I would never lie to you."

I took a deep breath. "Ok…" My body started shaking again. "Is there something you're not telling me? Something that everyone is keeping from me? Something that you guys don't want me to know?"

He looked away at this point… and I knew that I was right. There was something that they were keeping from me… now I just had to figure out what.


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Love Chapter 7

I stared at Jacob… waiting for him to give me an answer… but he wouldn't. He just sat there… starring at nothing. I knew I was right! He was stunned that I had figured it out… but I was a smart girl. "There is isn't there?" I said… I hated silence. He still wouldn't look at me. I was beginning to get mad. "Please Jacob… you told me you would tell me… truthfully." He looked over at me.

"I didn't think of it ok? So don't get mad at me. I know I would answer truthfully… but I don't want to hurt you… and I can't force your decision… I had to promise."

I began to get worried… what was the "plan"? What did they want me to do? Were they going to hurt me?

Jacob smiled and laughed. "Bella… I know that you're thinking. We're not going to like… kill you or something. I would never allow it!"

I sighed in relief. I could calm down now… but I still wanted to know what their "plan" was. The anxiety was killing me! Was he going to tell me? Was I going to have to give him the cold shoulder until he told me? I wanted to know! "Please Jacob… you said you would!"

He looked at me. "I'm not sure if I'm the one that's supposed to tell you… but you are my girlfriend… and I have the right to tell you!"

My heart stopped… was it that bad? It couldn't be. What was worse than killing me? Than me being gone forever? What? I couldn't figure it out! It was getting to me… I needed to know… and I need to know now! "Tell me Jacob… or I'm going inside."

He looked at me… but he still stayed silent. He wouldn't budge. I was getting really mad at this point. I started to get up. "Fine Jacob… I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

He grabbed my arm. "Please don't go Bella. Please?" He sighed. "I'll tell you if you stay."

I looked down at him… thinking if I should believe him. "You promise Jake?"

He looked up at me. "Of course."

I sighed… now I could say no? I sat down next to him… but he still wouldn't talk. I looked at him… with a mad look on my face if I might add. "Spill Jacob… you promised!"

He sighed. "I know I did Bella… ok… here it goes…"

My heart stopped… this was it… WHAT WAS IT?!?! I waited patiently… and waited… and waited.

"Ok… Edward and Rosalie think that you should… become… umm… a blood sucker."

I stopped breathing… I thought I could trust them… but I couldn't. Why would they want me to become a vampire! I was happy! Why couldn't they just accept my decision? I didn't want to become a vampire… Rosalie and Edward both voted no that night… but now they vote yes? Now? Why now? When I was happy… they just had to go and make that decision.

"Oh no! You're mad! Crap! I'm sorry Bella… it wasn't my idea… I don't even know why!" Jacob said quickly.

I was extremely mad… but not at anyone… I don't really know why I was so mad. I guess at myself… well… I don't know. I wanted to become a vampire… I really did! But then I don't… and they change their mind. It's just all so crazy!!

"Bella... I know that you wanted to become a vampire… like really bad… and I'm okay with you coming one. Sure… you'll smell bad… and you won't look and act the same… and you'll be stronger, faster, and probably even prettier than me… if that's even possible." He smiled and laughed. "But you'll still be my girlfriend even if you're a… vampire."

I know this was hard for him to say… and I couldn't believe that he was actually saying it. He was ok with me becoming a vampire? Now I was confused… what was I going to do? I couldn't think straight.

He looked over at me. "Well… what's your answer Bella?"


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted Love Chapter 8

I looked over at Jacob… speechless. What was I supposed to say? Did I want to become a vampire and leave Jacob behind? But he said he could deal with it… but could he really? Was he going to make that promise to me? Was he going to keep it? My mind was in a jumble… I didn't know what to think. I didn't even know what to do. If I said yes… was that going to be the end of us? Us being together? But if I said no… was that the end of my friendship with Rosalie… Edward… even Alice? I couldn't imagine not seeing them everyday… not hugging Alice and feeling their cold skin. But on the other hand… I would probably lose Jacob… and I loved him so much… what was I supposed to do? I couldn't think straight. I just started at his dark brown eyes… not saying a word. I saw it in his eyes that he was worried… frightened… of losing me. Did he think that I would go back to Edward? Not after everything… I couldn't go back to Edward. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I think he was holding his breath because his face started to turn purple. I touched his arm. "Breathe Jacob! Breathe!"

He let out a big gulp of air and his face turned back to the darker color that I loved. He looked away from my face… he didn't know what to say. He just had to sit there and wait for my answer… but what was the right answer? Was it yes… or no? I couldn't decide!

He grabbed my chin and looked me straight in the eye. "Bella… you have to give me your answer before I die!"

I laughed. His jokes were always funny… that's one thing that I liked about him… he could always make me laugh. I took a deep breath… I knew my answer. He looked at me anxiously… waiting… just waiting. "Jacob…" I started. I think he stopped breathing again. "I've wanted to be a vampire for so long… but now… I just want to be me… nothing else. I wanna stay human."

He grabbed me and hugged me really tight. "I'm so happy Bella! I knew you wouldn't do that to me!"

I smiled… knowing that I had made the right decision. I was over heating a little… so I tried to pull away. "Jacob… I'm getting to hot!"

He let go and smiled. "Sorry Bells… I forgot!"

I smiled. What else could I do?

*The next day at school*

Jacob gave me a ride on his motorcycle to school. I didn't feel like driving… I was lazy. We pulled in and I could see Rosalie and Alice talking to each other… well… yelling actually. We got off Jake's motorcycle, "Jake… did you tell Rosalie and Alice my decision yet?" I hoped that he didn't… I began to feel woozy.

"No… but Edward could've read my mind… but I promise you Bella I said nothing to anyone!"

Edward probably did read his mind… knowing Edward. He probably told Rosalie… and now Rosalie is really mad at me… again. I sighed as Jacob and I started to walk toward them. "Hey Alice! Rosalie! What's up?"

They all looked over at me… Rosalie had hate in her eyes… again. I knew she was mad at me… but why? She didn't want me to be a vampire in the first place… and now she does? And Edward too? What was going on in the world? Why did they want me to now? Alice didn't look mad… not one bit. She was smiling at me… like always. I loved Alice… she could never be mad at anyone… and I really loved that about her. Edward wouldn't even look at me… that told me right away that he had read Jacob's mind. "What's wrong guys?"

"You know pretty well what is wrong Bella! How could you do this to me? How?" Rosalie screamed at me.

I was surprised that Rosalie raised her voice at me… but why? She was the one that had caused me all this pain… was she going to start it again? No… I couldn't handle it… I just couldn't. "Rosalie… let me explain."

"Why?!?! Why should I even talk to you?" Rosalie said.

"Rose… don't get mad at Bella… it was her choice. She has the right to stay human if she wants." Jacob said… I'm glad someone was sticking up for me.

"Don't even talk you mutt! You pressured her into saying the answer you wanted!" Rosalie screamed. Everyone started staring at us at this point… I became embarrassed.

"Calm down Rosalie! It's not Jacob's fault… I saw her answer… it was completely her! She decided for herself… which I think is good." Alice commented… trying to take attention from Jacob.

Rosalie shot her glance at Alice. "How can you say that? It's for her own good! She needs to become a vampire… weather you like it or not Alice!"

Alice hissed… I don't know if Rosalie heard it… but I could hear everything at this point. Why were they fighting about it? Why did it matter? How was it for my own good?

"Rosalie… can I explain please?" I said… hoping that she would say yes.

Rosalie didn't look at me… but Edward nodded at me so I decided to tell my side of the story. "Rosalie… I decided that I didn't want to become a vampire… not Jacob. He had nothing to do with my answer… well he did… but he didn't persuade me into any answer. I argued both sides in my head while Jacob sat there waiting. I love you guys… more than you can ever imagine… but you Rosalie… and even you Edward didn't want me to become one… and that's why I changed my mind. And now you want me to? How is that fair? Why is it more my own good anyway?"

Rosalie looked at me… her eyes softer than before. I think she was speechless… but I wasn't sure. "I didn't want you to become a vampire because I didn't want you to throw your life away… but I can see that you seriously don't want to be one now."

I looked at Rosalie… she seemed upset. I know she would've cried… but she can't. "Rosalie… I love you… but I don't want to become a vampire. I'm sorry."

She looked at me for a while. It was like a stare down... and I couldn't look away. Eventually, she looked away, grabbed Edward's arm, and walked away. I just stood there and watched… what else was I supposed to do?


	9. Chapter 9

Twisted Love Chapter 9

I watched Rosalie walk away with Edward… never looking back. I just stood there watching her… waiting for the tears to come… and they did… like a waterfall. Alice came over to me and hugged me. I cried and cried. I was so tired of crying… but I couldn't stop. I ran over to Jacob.. and kept crying. He was trying to calm me down… and it was working. He always knew what to say.

*Later in math class*

I walked in… and saw Rosalie. This felt the first time I met Edward… she stared at me when I walked in. I looked away… but I could still feel her eyes burning into my back. I didn't feel good… so I asked Mr. Melleno for the nurse's pass… but he thought I was faking and told me to sit down. I sat down and scooted as far away from Rosalie as I could. She kept starring at me… never even blinking. I didn't want to look at her… so I just stared straight forward. I tried to pay attention to Mr. Melleno… but having one of your best friends stare at you in hate can be pretty distracting. I just couldn't wait for class to be over. I wondered if Mr. Melleno thought Rosalie was acting weird… sometimes I wish I could read minds. The bell finally rang and this time I bear Rose at the door. I didn't even stop to talk to Jacob… but I knew that he would be right behind me. He finally caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders to make me stop.

"Bella! What did she say to you? I'm going to kill that girl!" He yelled… he was pretty upset.

"She didn't say anything Jacob… nothing at all."

"Then why are you so upset?" He seemed confused… boys never understood how girls think.

"She just stared at me the whole class period. She never looked away! It was really awkward… I think she hates me Jacob." I leaned on his shoulder… and I tried not to cry… and I succeeded. I didn't want to cry in the hallway… too embarrassing! We walked to the lunch room and Alice knew immediately that I was upset. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Bella! Are you alright? What did she say to you?" she said franticly.

I sighed. "She said nothing Alice… she just stared at me the whole math period." I replied.

She sighed also. "Ok… let's get some lunch and sit down."

Jacob grabbed five tacos… but I settled for a salad. We sat down and Alice started babbling as usual. I just sat there and ate my lunch in silence. I didn't wanna talk… I was so confused… and an emotion mess… but what else was new? Nothing had changed… Rosalie hated me… again. Was my life ever going to get any better? I doubted it… one hundred percent. I only had my friends… and of course Charlie… but I could never make things right… never! Rose and I would make up… but the next day we would be fighting. I just wasn't sure anymore, about anything! I was so confused. Why would Rosalie want me to become a vampire? Why did her mind just change? Would I ever know?

"Bella… are you okay?" Jacob said.

I looked at him, and tried to nod my head. I was in pain… and a lot of it. But I didn't want to be… but I just was. I wanted everything to just stop… I wanted time to freeze. I wanted everything to change back to normal… but they never would.

"I'm taking her home guys… come by later ok?" Jacob said to everyone. I didn't care if I went home… I was actually glad.

He picked me up… I didn't feel like walking. I wonder what would happen… if I really did become a vampire.


	10. Chapter 10

Twisted Love Chapter 10

Before I knew it, we were at my house. I was under my tree with Jacob right beside me. My vision was dizzy… I really couldn't see anything. Was I passing out? I felt a really warm hand touch my arm.

"Bella? Are you okay? Do you want to go to the doctor?"

I didn't know what to think. What was wrong with me? I was scared. "No… I'm fine Jacob." I lied… something was wrong with me… but what?

*Later*

"I think you should go see the doctor Bella… just to make sure that nothing is wrong. Please! I just don't want you to get sick!" Alice pleaded… she was a little over protective of me sometimes.

I sighed. I hated going to the doctor… HATED IT! It takes forever! "Fine… but will you drive me?"

She smiled brightly. She always loved having an excuse to drive her car. "Sure!"

We walked downstairs to her car. Charlie was watching the game on his T.V. He looked up at us. "Where are you going Bells?"

I sighed. "Alice is taking me to the doctor. I don't feel the best. We'll be back soon."

"You're sick? Do you want me to go with you?" He starts to get up off his chair.

"No dad! You don't have to… I'll be home soon… I promise!"

"Ok… see ya Bells." Charlie sat back down.

I didn't want him to go to the doctor. It's too awkward when your dad takes you to the doctor. We walked out the door and jumped into her car. Alice smiled at me and started driving. My cell started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella! Where are you? Wanna hang out?"

I smiled… it was Jacob. "Hey Jacob. I'm going to the doctor. I don't feel the best… I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok Bells… love you!"

"Love you too Jacob! I'll call you later, promise!" I hung up… Jacob was so sweet.

*Later*

The doctor walked into my room. I felt nervous… really nervous. I made Alice stay in the waiting room. She was too over protective… but I loved her.

"Hello Bella… how are you today?" said the doctor

"I'm fine… well not really. I've haven't been feeling the best… and I'm not sure why."

"Oh… well we'll have to run some tests and find out what's wrong ok?"

"Ok…" I said… I was scared. No… terrified. I hated needles, but I want to find out what's wrong.

*Later*

The doctor walked in… he didn't look happy. I began to feel worried… was it serious. WHAT WAS WRONG?!?!

"Ms. Swan… I have some shocking news…"

My heart stopped dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Twisted Love Chapter 11

I stared at him frightened eyes. I couldn't breathe…. what was it? "W-w-what's wrong?" I stammered.

He tried to smile but he couldn't. I could tell that he was upset… and he didn't want to tell me. But I needed to know! I was so scared. "Bella… I don't know how to tell you this."

Tears started streaming down my eyes… what was wrong? "Please tell me! I need to know!" I pleaded. I was so scared. My arms were literally shaking.

He looked at me with soft eyes… it looked like he was crying too. "Bella… you have liver cancer…"

My eyes bulged. "LIVER CANCER? NO! This can't be true! No!" I dropped to the ground and cried. I cried like a waterfall… they just kept coming. I wanted to die… just lay there and die. This couldn't be happening… not to me.

Suddenly, Alice crashed through the door… but she didn't break it. "BELLA!" She ran over to me crying on the floor. She must have seen me in her vision… I was glad that she was here. I needed someone… I had liver cancer… what was I going to do? She hugged me tight… but gently. I couldn't stop crying… it was just too terrible.

"Bella… I'm so sorry." The doctor started to walk toward me.

Alice looked up and hissed at him. I couldn't see but I bet he backed away. What was going to happen to me? Was I going to die? Alice started to pull me up. "Let's go home Bella."

I started walking… but I drug my feet. I had liver cancer… and this wasn't going away. It wasn't a dream and I wasn't going to wake up from it. This was real… no matter how much I wanted it to be fake. What was I going to do? What was I going to tell Charlie? Edward? Rosalie? Jasper? What was I going to say to Jacob? I felt sick to my stomach… what was I going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

Twisted Love Chapter 12

I stared out the window on the way home. Alice was silent… which was unusual for her. She had nothing to say… and neither did I. I was dying of liver cancer… and I was going to lose everything. Charlie… my friends… Alice… and Jacob. Why did this have to happen to me? Why? I always said please and thank you… I never lied… well not always. Why me? I looked over at Alice but she was staring straight ahead. She wouldn't make eye contact with me… and I didn't blame her. She was dying inside… but not like me. I could tell that she was terribly sad… she loved me and I loved her. We pulled up to her house… and Jasper was standing outside. She must have called him. He ran over to the car while Alice got out. They stared at each other. I love when they do that… those moments are so powerful. I smiled at them… I was surprised that I actually could smile. Jasper looked over at me… his eyes full of sadness. I could tell that he was sad too. I opened my door and started to get out. I wasn't in a rush… but I didn't have all the time in the world. Esme ran outside.

"Bella! Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry." She hugged me… I knew she would be crying if she could. Esme… I loved her too. What was I going to do without her?

Carlisle came out next… and walked up to me. His eyes were filled with pain… and all I could do was stare at them. Esme wouldn't let go of me… she didn't want to. But once again… I didn't have all the time in the world. Rosalie came out too… and I was surprised. She ran to me and hugged me.

"Bella… I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't take this… it was like Emmett's death all over again… but Rosalie was the one saying sorry. She lost Emmett… and now she was going to lose me. I didn't want to do this to her… anyone! I loved all of them… they were like my second family. I looked up and saw Edward standing behind Rosalie. His eyes looked so sad. Looking at them made me want to cry. I couldn't look away from them… they were just so sad. My cell rang… I pulled away from Rosalie.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella? OMG what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jacob said panicky… I wonder if he knew already. I doubted it… I was going to have to tell him.

"No Jacob… I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all. I'm far from okay."

"Bella what did they do to you? Did one of those blood suckers bite you? I swear!"

"No Jacob… I'm human. You don't have to worry about that… but there is something else."

"What?" He seemed frightened.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone Jacob… can you come get me at the Cullen's? We need to talk."

"I'm on my way Bella. I love you." He hung up.

I bet he thought that I was going to dump him. But I wasn't. I only had time left… and I wanted to spend it with the people love. I only had two people to tell… Jacob and Charlie. Charlie had already lost mom… now he was going to have to lose me.

*Later*

Jacob pulled up on his motorcycle. He got off lighting speed and ran over to me. He hugged me… pretty tight. He looked at me. "Bella… are you dumping me?"

I smiled. I knew him so well… I knew he was thinking that. "No Jacob… I'm not dumping you."

He sighed in relief. "That's good."

I looked up at him. "But there is something else Jacob… something way worse."

His eyes bulged. "What is it Bella?"

Tears formed in my eyes. "Jacob… I have liver cancer."

His arms dropped. He just stared at me… speechless. I wasn't expecting him to say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Twisted Love Chapter 13

Jacob just stared at me… he said nothing. What was he supposed to say? His girlfriend was dying… and to top it all of… his dad just died. Billy was a special person… he really was. I missed him… and I know that Jacob did too. Tears started streaming down his face… I couldn't believe that he was crying… Jacob never cried. Ever. I could tell that he was hurting inside… bad. I didn't want to do this to him… to anyone! I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I wondered how much longer I had… only time would tell. I didn't want to waste any of it… and right now… I wasn't. Jacob was still staring at me. He never looked away. I didn't want to move. He opened his mouth… but nothing came out. He was speechless… he couldn't say anything.

"Jacob… you need to say something before I die of old age." I said.

"Don't say that word Bella… please."

He was serious. He still didn't look away… I didn't think he ever would. He just stood there and stared at me. It was like when Edward and I were in the meadow… but different.

"Are you sure Bella? Is it something else?"

"No… the doctor is certain Jacob. I'm so sorry." Tears started up now, coming down my face. I couldn't take this.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I should be the one apologizing to you… I don't have… I'm sorry Bella." He pulled me into a hug. I started bawling now. It was the end… the end of everything. I had only two options… die or become a vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

Twisted Love Chapter 14

My mind was in a jumble. What was I going to do? This was something that I couldn't control… and I hated not being in control of my life. Jacob pulled me away from him. "Don't worry Bella… we'll think of something. I promise you."

I tried to smile because I knew that he meant that.

*Later*

I walked up the stairs to my front door… I didn't want to go in. And I don't think I will… I'll say I'm going to Alice's and staying the night. I didn't want to tell him. I walked in.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie said from his chair. He never even moved.

"Hey Dad… can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. Come in here."

I walked in there. I needed to get everything straight before I told Charlie. I did have the option of becoming a vampire and not dying… but I just didn't know yet. I need to by time. He muted the TV and looked at me. "What's up Bells?"

I looked at him. Tears started to fill my eyes but I pushed them away. I didn't want to cry in front of him… just yet. I didn't want to tell him. "I'm gonna go stay at Alice's tonight. Is that ok?"

He smiled. "Yeah I don't care. Make sure you call me tomorrow ok?"

I nodded and then ran up the stairs. I needed to get everything sorted out… make some decisions. I needed to talk to everyone… and find out what they think. Then I would tell Charlie… I just needed to wait. He'd call my mom and then she'd call me about 50 times a day. That would get too annoying. I packed everything really quickly and ran back down the stairs. "Bye Dad!"

"See ya Bells… love you!"

That brought tears to my eyes. "I love you too." I ran to my car and jumped in. I pulled out of the driveway and started driving toward the Cullen's house. I probably should call Alice since she has no idea that I'm coming… or did she? My cell rang. I'm guessing she knew that I was coming. "Hello?"

"Bella? Why didn't you tell your dad? Where are you going?" Alice said franticly.

It gets kinda annoying that Alice can see the future… but it comes in handy. "I'll explain everything after I get to your house. That's where I'm going. I'm inviting Jacob ok?"

"That's fine with me. Hurry ok? I'm worried about you!"

"I'm on my way there. Talk to you in a bit." I hung up and started dialing Jacob's number. He answered after the 3rd ring.

"Bella? Are you okay? Are you dying? OMG! I'M COMING!"

"Jacob calm down! I'm fine! Go to the Cullen's house… we need to talk about these things."

"Ok… I'm on my way." He hung up.

I stared forward. I was so scared of what everyone was going to think and say. I'd made my decision.


	15. Chapter 15

Twisted Love Chapter 15

I pulled up to the Cullen's house… and Jacob was already there, waiting for me. As I was getting out of my car, he started walking toward me. "Bella… is everything ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Jacob… I just need to decide some things and I need everybody to help me make my decision." I started walking toward the house… Jacob was right beside me. We walked in and found everyone sitting in the living room. They went dead silent as soon as we walked in. Rosalie rolled her nose… I just smiled. Rose was funny like that. I looked up at Jacob and he was laughing too. Alice got up and ran to me.

"Bella! I'm so glad that you could come over tonight! We're going to have so much fun!"

I smiled at her. Alice was all about the sleepovers and the makeovers… me? Not so much. Rosalie walked over to me and hugged me too.

"Hey Bells… I'm gonna hang out with you guys tonight too okay?"

I smiled big. I was so happy that she forgave me… but was she just being nice because I had liver cancer? Only time would tell. "That would be awesome!"

She looked up at Jacob and stared him in the eyes. "I see you brought your werewolf…" she said without looking away from Jacob.

He just smiled. Nobody was going to change how much Rosalie hated him. Nobody… but no one was in a big rush to change it either. I looked around at everyone while Jacob and Rosalie were having their stare down… they were all staring at me. It was really uncomfortable. I looked away from them, but they didn't look away from me. I could feel the five pairs of eyes staring straight at me. Finally, I gave a little fake cough and Rosalie and Jacob stopped having their stare down. Jacob pulled me closer to him as Rosalie walked to the couch and sat next to Edward.

"So Bella… what's the news?" Carlisle said with a calm voice.

I stared at them, all of them. And they stared right back. "Well… I, I, I made my decision."

The room went silent. Everyone was silent and staring at me with eager eyes. I looked up at Jacob and even he was staring at me. I felt uncomfortable. "Well… I—"

"Spit it out Bella!" Rosalie said.

"Ok…" I said. My body started to tremble. "Well…"


	16. Chapter 16

Twisted Love Chapter 16

I couldn't speak. My mouth was too dry. How would my answer affect everyone? Would they hate me? Would they forgive me? I wasn't sure… and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out. I got loose of Jacob's grasp and started to run… run as fast as I could. I never wanted to stop. I wanted to run away from everything. From my life… from liver cancer… from everything! I just couldn't take it anymore! What was I going to do? I started crying and my tears blurred my vision. I heard my name being screamed behind me, but I just kept running. I never wanted to stop. My life was so terrible right now… everything was terrible. I felt something grab my arms and spin me around. It was Edward… he had caught up to me. Well… what can you expect? He's a vampire. I kept crying… and crying. Was this just a nightmare? Was I going to wake up from it? No… this nightmare was reality. This nightmare was my life.

"Bella… Bella please calm down." Edward said. He pulled me into a hug, but I pulled out. I didn't want a hug from anyone right now. No one. "You're going to be fine. We're going to take care of you."

"How can you say that Edward?! I'm never going to be ok. I HAVE LIVER CANCER!!" I replied.

Edward flinched. He hated when I was in pain… and so much of it. My life was ruined. "I can't say that you will 100% ok, but as long as you're around my family… you'll be ok."

"Nothing will ever be ok. I'm going to die Edward… die! This is something that you can't cure! You don't have much time to take care of me… time if the only thing that I have left."

He looked at me not knowing what to say. What could he say? I was going to live through this? He couldn't, because it wasn't true. I wasn't going to be ok. I never was… no matter what happened to me. "I wish this had never happened… this is like a bad dream."

"Edward… I know this is hard for you. It is for everyone… but how can it be a bad dream to you? You don't have liver cancer… you're never going to die. You get to live forever with the one you love. You get to be there… in this world for all eternity. You get to see things that other people can't imagine. You could even go to space and not die, but I'm going to die someday Edward. I'm not a vampire… nor will I ever be. I want to live my life… forever, but that's not going to happen for me. It never will. I only have time left… and not much time either. I never dreamed that this would happen to me… I've been healthy all my life and none of this seemed possible for me. But it's here… it's in my body and affecting me. It's not going away… and it never will. This is a bad dream for me, because I'm the one living it. I'm the one with liver cancer, and I'm the one that is going to die someday. I never wanted this to happen… but it just did."

He stared at me in amazement. He was speechless… not knowing what to say. "Rosalie will never love me as much as she loves Emmett and I know that. I never dreamed that I would end up with her, but I did. We changed our minds… but I never thought my mind would settle on Rosalie. I love her to death… but I never thought she would be able to get over Emmett… and I don't think she ever will. That's what hurts me inside… but not the most. What hurts the most is that you're dying… and that you refuse to become a vampire and live forever. I knew you wouldn't but I just can't take it. I can't imagine living in a world without you… no one can. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and Jacob. You can't just leave us like this Bella. We love you way too much. You can't just leave us like this. If you did become a vampire, you can still date Jacob. You can be together for so much longer. Please Bella… don't do this to us."

This time I stared at him in disbelief. I didn't want to die… no one wanted me to leave. I didn't know what to do. I had my mind made up but now I just don't know. If I became a vampire, it would change everything. What would Charlie and Jacob think? I couldn't be around them for months and I couldn't stand that. Everything would change and I want everything to stay exactly the same. I broke free from Edward and started to run again.

"Bella! Stop please!"

I turned my head back and looked at Edward. He wasn't coming after me and I was glad. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone.

"NO! BELLA!" Edward screamed as loud as he could.

I looked forward just as a car started to honk and slam on their breaks.


	17. Chapter 17

Twisted Love Chapter 17

I woke up in a bed… a white bed. I woke up slowly… struggling to open my eyes. I finally got them open and saw Jacob asleep in the chair. I smiled as I remember the last time I was at the hospital. Alice walked into my room with a vase of flowers and put them on the dresser next to my bed. I smiled because I noticed that she didn't notice that I was awake. I laugh quietly and she turned around suddenly.

"BELLA! YOU'RE OKAY!" Alice exclaimed. She ran and hugged me. I smiled and laughed.

"Hey Alice." She let go of my and smiled. "What happened?"

Her smile disappeared. She looked over at Jacob… probably to make sure he was awake. "Bella… you're in heaven."

"WHAT?!?! NO!! I CAN'T BE!!!" I screamed. I started to try to get the tubes out of my arms so I could run away.

She grabbed my hands. "Bella! I'm just kidding! Don't rip those tubes out of your arms!"

I sighed a big relief as I dropped my hands. "Alice, how could you say that? You scared me! I thought you got yourself destroyed… and Jacob killed himself. Please don't do that to me."

"I'm really sorry Bella… I won't do that again. We're all ok, and so are you. But I do have some bad news…"

My eyes bulged and I started to stop breathing. What else could possibly be wrong? "What is it Alice? What else is wrong with me?!?!"

"Nothing more is wrong with you… you just have a slight problem."

"What is it Alice?!?!"

"Well, the doctors had to examine you and everything… and they found your liver cancer."

"I already knew that Alice… how is that so terrible?"

"Umm… your dad is here… and he knows about it."

My eyes bulged. All my plans were ruined! I was thinking about becoming a vampire… but now those plans were shattered! If I became a vampire, I would heal from the cancer… and I wouldn't die. I couldn't do that now since my dad new about my cancer… my life was ruined. Now… I couldn't do anything.


	18. Chapter 18

Twisted Love Chapter 18

"No! He can't know! Everything is ruined! I can't become a vampire now!" I screamed and started to burst out crying. Jacob woke up and ran over to my bed.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong? What else can possibly be wrong?"

I looked at him and kept crying. I just couldn't stop. "I-I-I can't live forever… my dad knows about my cancer. If I become a vampire, I'll heal and he'll become suspicious."

Alice reached down and hugged me. She was whispering in my ear but it was the same thing over and over. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." What else could she really say?

Just then, Jasper walked through the door and walked over to my bed. "Oh geez, what's wrong now?"

Alice hit him in the shoulder. "Have some sympathy Jasper!"

He smiled and kissed Alice on the forehead. "Sorry babe."

I kept crying. Nothing and no one could ever make me stop. I could feel the calm vibes that Jasper was sending me, but they weren't working. The tears kept coming and coming. Edward suddenly walked through the door with Rosalie, and Charlie was right behind them. Everyone turned and looked at Charlie. I even stopped crying, which was a shock. He stared right back at me and I could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were all red and puffy. I tried to force a smile… but I couldn't. Nothing could make me happy anymore, well not right now anyway. He looked at everyone in the room and then back at me. "Uhhh, can I have some time with Bella?"

"Of course Charlie." Alice said as she grabbed Jasper's hand and started walking out the door. "Come on guys." Everyone followed Alice. Edward looked back at me before he walked out the door. I could tell that he was worried… they all were. Charlie walked over to my bed and sat in the chair. He put his hand on mine and sighed. Tears started to flow down his eyes again. I just stared at him.

"How long?" He managed to say.

"What do you mean how long?" I replied.

He looked at me with his eyes filled with tears. "How long have you known about this?"

I sighed. "Three days dad."

He looked back down. I think it was to cover the tears coming down his face. He didn't like when I saw him upset. "Why didn't you tell me Bella? I am your father."

My eyes started to tear up. "I was afraid to tell you dad. I wanted to tell you… but I wanted to figure some things out first. I just wanted to get everything straight before I told you. I was going to I promise."

"How could this have happened Bella? You were always so healthy. I don't know what happened." He looked up. "You're not on drugs are you?"

"Dad! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I could believe anything right now. I wouldn't be surprised if you were married by now."

"Dad! I'm only 18. I'm not getting married anytime soon."

He sighed. "I know Bella. I'm sorry. I am just so upset. You're the only one I have left… and I'm going to lose you soon. I just can't imagine living without you. I wish there was some way…"

I looked at him. I wanted to tell him my plan… but that would put him in danger. "There is one way dad… but everything would change about me."

He looked up at me confused. "What do you mean Bella?"

"There's one way to save myself. Only one… but everything would change about me. I couldn't see you for months, and I would look so different. We could only talk on the phone for a while, but we'd see each other eventually. Is that what you would want?"

He looked at me confused. "Bella… I don't understand. But either way, I'll never see you. And I just can't stand that."


End file.
